Virtual machines have been used for hosting cloud-based applications. Recently, containerization has been increasingly used in place of virtual machines due to various advantages. Using containers, or enclaves, it is possible to host more applications within a single physical server than when using a virtual machine. Virtual machines use a large amount of system resources, since each virtual machine (VM) runs a full copy of an operating system, along with a virtual copy of all the hardware that the operating system executes on. This consumes considerable computing resources on the host machine. Thus, the use of containers, or enclaves, is becoming increasingly important in hosting applications, as they can be more efficient than VMs. It is therefore desirable to have improvements in containerization to enable increased computer application performance.